


Rock Star Antics

by casstayinmyass



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Rob Zombie (Musician)
Genre: After-show, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Marilyn Being Marilyn, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Restaurants, Rob Just Wants To Eat His Nachos, Semi-Public Sex, Twins of Evil, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, also posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Reader is a groupie on the twins of evil tour. One night at a bar, the God of Fuck instigates.





	Rock Star Antics

It’s late, but the night is just beginning.

You get a few nights off during the week between shows, and right now, the tour had set the anchor down in Montana. The horror-themed dive bar is rowdy and fun, but you’re having even more fun, seated between the two men who love you the most– Marilyn Manson and Rob Zombie.

It had been an impulsive decision to join the two on their Twins of Evil tour for the summer, but it had paid off. They had invited you along after meeting you one night, and ever since, you had been spending the dog days of summer as the plaything of two sexy shock rockers.

One order of monster nachos (with vegan cheese for Rob) is barely enough for the three of you, but you’ve got your minds on drinking. Marilyn is nursing absinthe, no chaser, but he can handle his shit. Rob’s on his third beer, but he’s pretty much in the same boat– both of them could drink you under the table, so you’re just stealing sips here and there from both.

After taking the drop of absinthe from Marilyn’s offered glass, you drop your napkin, and crawl down to get it. Once you’re under the table, crawling around to look, Marilyn stops you with his foot. You can hear his voice, clear, level, and drawling despite the laze of the liquor dripping through:

“You’ll stay under there until I say, baby girl. Mkay?”

_Oh. So this is how tonight’s gonna go._

“Yes, daddy,” you whisper, tingles running through you. You wait obediently, hands in your lap. He brushes off his black pants. “Now. While you’re down there, you might as well make yourself useful. I want you to give Rob the best blowjob he’s ever had.”

Rob pauses halfway through drinking his Corona down, and coughs. “What?”

You look over to the denim-clad legs of Rob, who had probably been off in his head somewhere. You laugh, as he now looks dumbfounded.

“What?” Marilyn repeats calmly, folding his hands on the table, “Never had a girl suck you off in public, Zombie?" 

"Uhh, first of all no– second, how the fuck is she supposed to do that? We’re already being hyper-scrutinized.”

Marilyn looks around as if to challenge this. Rob sputters.

“We’re rock stars, man! Everyone knows who we are here!”

“Then they won’t be surprised when we engage in some rock star-esque antics,” Marilyn cracks a smirk, and unfolds his hands. He snaps his fingers under the table, and you crawl to his side obediently. Rob is still reeling as Marilyn takes your chin between his fingers. He strokes your cheek.

“What does our girl say? Hm? She gonna be good, and do like daddy asked?”

“Mhmm,” you nod, wicked smirk on your lips. You lick them, and Marilyn appreciates this, biting his own lip. 

“Then fucking do it.”

With a shove from Manson, you crawl Rob’s way, and the latter takes a deep breath.

“Hey,” Marilyn smiles his way, “Enjoy.”

“Yeah,” Rob muses, watching you on your hands and knees beneath him, looking up and batting your eyelashes. “Yeah. You want my cock bad, huh?”

“Uh huh,” you flash him up a grin, rubbing your hands up his knees. He strokes your hair.

“Gonna give it to me good?”

“You know it, daddy.”

“Welp… guess you know what to do, babygirl. Get to it.”

Never breaking eye contact, you reach your hands up to Rob’s jeans. He goes to pop the button for you.

“No,” Marilyn interjects, “That’s her job. She knows her place.”

You nod eagerly, and Rob takes his hands off his jeans, opting instead to stroke them through your hair in encouragement. You finish unzipping his pants, and, making sure he’s fully covered by the tablecloth, you take his cock out. He’s half hard already, and it won’t take him long to get all the way up—Rob likes to think he’s good at resisting you, but all you have to do is brush him in that general region and he has to hide an erection.

He doesn’t have to hide it now.

You take his hand, and thread your fingers through his as you use your other one to hold him and take him in your mouth.

Rob lets out a low moan as his tip hits the back of your throat, and the sound goes straight to your pussy. You squirm a little bit as you arch your back, and start really working on him.

Rob starts to white knuckle the table, and tips his head forward, grinding his jaw. “Fuck,” he hisses, hips pushing forward. 

“You can do it,” you mumble, as quietly as you can, “You can fuck my mouth.”

Rob’s dark gaze flickers down to you. “Yeah? You that much of a slut tonight, you wanna choke on my dick?”

“Uh huh.”

“Alright. Better give the girl what she wants, I mean…”

His hips rock forward faster, and you almost choke on him. You relax your throat so he has more room, and put your hands on his thighs.

“Yeah, that’s fuckin’ good.”

You feel his hips stutter a little, and his fingers tighten in your hair to the point of pleasurable pain; you’ve discovered his weakness. You move your fingers up and in a little, and dig your nails into his inner thighs. He tugs your hair hard, and you moan.

“Aww, fuck yeah, coming, coming–” he gasps, and you feel him come in your mouth. You wait, sucking him through it, listening to his hot, heavy breathing.

You wipe your mouth, smirking up at him, and he bites his lip.

“What I would do to you jf we were in the hotel room, babydoll.”

You giggle, and crawl on your hands and knees over to your other daddy, just the way he likes you.

“Your turn?”

“The fact that you even have to ask is disappointing,” he drawls, so you make your way over to him.

“Sorry, daddy,” you pout. “Make it up to you?”

“Yes you can.” Marilyn gestures regally, and you get to work on unbuttoning him. He smiles.

“Look at her, Zombie. Practically drooling. She just took one big cock, now she can’t wait to take another.”

Rob shakes his head fondly, taking another sip of a new beer. “You know how she gets. Little fucking slut, man.” He looks down again. “You’re our little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes daddy,” you respond, perking your breasts up. He motions over.

“Go take care of him how you took care of me.”

You turn back to your work, listening to Marilyn’s him of approval as you take him in your mouth.

“Take it. Take all of it, that’s right. That’s all you’re good for.” Marilyn sneers down at you, exposing his silver grill, and you get even wetter, reaching down to start rubbing yourself. Rob swears under his breath, watching you. Suddenly, you hear another voice.

“Can I get you two any more drinks?” A pause. “Weren’t you two gentlemen here with someone?”

“I wouldn’t call us gentlemen,” you hear Rob chuckle, and you dodge Marilyn’s kick to Rob’s shin.

“We’ll have another round. Our lovely lady is powdering her nose.” Another pause. “I realize coming from me that means cocaine. It does not mean cocaine in this case.” The waitress seems satisfied with this.

“Be right back with that.”

“Man, how do you keep so chill like that while you’ve got (y/n)’s fucking mouth around you?” Rob whispers. “I’d be all over the map.”

“It’s an art.”

“Yeah, sure. Are you high?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

“I’m not.” Marilyn grins. “I’m tipsy and relaxed. And when I’m tipsy and relaxed, I get frisky.” He strokes your hair and groans in praise.

“You’re doing so perfect, sweetheart,” he whispers, tipping your chin, and watches for a second as you lick and suck his cock. “Gorgeous.”

“Getting tipsy makes you frisky?” Rob asks.

“Unlike you. You turn into a curmudgeon.”

“Do not.”

“At least I don’t get turned on watching Frankenstein.”

“Hey, if it gets the job done, it gets the job done,” Rob shrugs.

“I like getting pounded while watching Frankenstein,” you grin, popping off for a second.

“The lady has spoken, Manson. Suck it,” Rob laughs.

“I think she’s doing a fine enough job of that,” Marilyn says, and his breath hitches. You can tell by the way he’s tensing up that he’s close.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s so good, baby… so good, baby…” he’s chanting. Just as he’s lifting out of his seat, just hitting his climax, the waitress comes back.

“T-th-th-thank y-ohhhyeah,” Marilyn leans back in his chair, eyes rolling back, and biting his bottom lip hard as his whole body shudders. It’s pretty fucking obvious now what’s happening, and Rob is losing his shit. He stops laughing for a second to point to his co-headliner.

“I’ll have what he’s having!”

When she’s gone, you crawl out. Some people probably saw– tabloids too, but fuck it. You had fun.

Marilyn puts his hand over yours on the table, tracing a pattern into your palm. Rob takes the other hand, squeezing it. “You know how much we love you, baby girl?” Marilyn asks.

“A whole hell of a lot,” Rob takes the last nacho, and leans over to give you a kiss.


End file.
